USA Road Trip
by Tournesol 03
Summary: Bella et Jane décide de quitter le luxe de l'Upper East Side et de partir en Road Trip pendant les vacances d'été. Que ce passe-t-il quand deux belles New Yorkaise se retrouvent par hasard dans la petite ville de Forks ?
1. 1- De New York à Forks

_Musique : Toni Basil -Mickey _

Mes cheveux attachés par mon superbe bandeauà poids, façon _vintage _s'il-vous-plait, volaient au vent, la musique était à fond la caisse et ma meilleure amie chantait comme une belle girouette à côté de moi.

_Yeah baby_! Enfin les vacances !

Nous étions installées dans mon superbe cabriolet, chantant à tue-tête avec Toni Basil, ce que j'appelle une chanson du tonnerre.

-**Hey, Mickey****  
****You've been around all night****  
****And that's a little long****  
****You think you've got the right****  
****But I think you've got it wrong****  
****Why can't you say goodnight****  
****So you can take me****home****, Mickey**

Jane et moi avions décidé de nous lancé dans un road trip complètement fou. J'avoue volontiers qu'il s'agissait là d'une décision de dernière minute, genre très très dernière minute… Dernière minute dans le genre être dans la chambre de Jane en train de se vernir les ongles et rêvasser à propos d'Orlando Bloom. Ben quoi ? Il est célibataire maintenant, tout ça pour dire que la décision s'est prise extrêmement rapidement, le temps de prendre une pile de vêtements à lancer dans la voiture et hop, nous étions partis.

Nos parents n'étant pas là de tout l'été, personne ne le remarquera alors où est le problème à s'amuser.

-Alors, droite ou gauche ? Demandai-je à Jane arrivée à une intersection

-va pour la droite, fit-elle

-Perfecto mademoiselle, riais-je

Notre départ de New York s'était fait i jours déjà et je suis à peu près sure que nous étions perdues quelque part dans les États-Unis.

Jane maintenant au volant, je regardais l'heure sur mon portable _20h23._

_-_Jane arrête toi ici, dis-je en lui pointant un diner longeant la route, je meurs de faim

-D'accord, approuva-t-elle, profitons-en pour nous renseigner un peu avec des informations de bases du genre : où sommes-nous putain de merde, il n'y a absolument rien ici

-Relaxe, riais-je, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de trucs près de l'autoroute, enfin je crois, rajoutai-je

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, souris une vielle dame quand nous entrions dans le diner, prenez la table que vous voulez et je vous apporte les menus, fit-elle

-Merci beaucoup, répondis-je

_Musique : Jackson – Johnny Cash et June Carter_

-Excuser moi madame, où sommes-nous exactement ? Demandai-je après avoir ingurgité mon hamburger

-Vous êtes dans le Nebraska mes petites filles, fit-elle avec sa voix chaleureuse, à Greeley Center. Oh vous s'avez c'est plutôt rare des voyageurs dans notre p'tite ville, mais d'où venez-vous mes chéries ?

-Nous sommes de New York, New York City, répondis Jane avec le sourire

-La grande ville je vois, fit la dame, et bien moi je vous dis profitez-en pendant que vous êtes ici pour respirer un grand bol d'air frais et revenez nous voir plus souvent, les garçons vous feraient la cour ça c'est certain, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-C'est noté, m'exclamais-je, merci madame bonne soirée, fis-je en sortant

Il était maintenant 21h15 et le ciel s'était considérablement noirci.

-Allez hop, c'est repartis, cria Jane

10 jours plus tard, les cheveux gras et atrocement mêlés, nous étions complètement paumés.

L'été venait à peine de commencer et déjà nous nous éclations comme des folles, nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air, littéralement quand nous avons fait du parachute au Kansas, puis traverser les montagnes du Colorado en hurlant comme des folles à chaque fois que nous apercevions un beau paysage, c'est-à-dire toutes les deux minutes, ensuite nous avons mangé la meilleure tarte aux cerises du monde dans le nord du Nevada, juste après avoir fait un bain de minuit en Utah _bien sûr_.

Quelque part en cours de route nous avons eu la malchance de croiser un panneau d'indication totalement faux, ça où nous avons pris le mauvais chemin, à bien y réfléchir je crois que c'est ça.

La voiture garée sur le bord de la route, les yeux fixés sur le panneau annonçant en grand caractère **bienvenu dans l'État de Washington ** depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, pas un son ne fut entendu…jusqu'à ce que mon estomac gargouille _évidemment quelle plaie celui-là._

-NOOOOONNNNNNN, Hurla me réveillant par la même occasion de mon état de pourriture humaine ne s'avant plus parler, dans un sursaut monumental, je voulais aller en Californie moi, pleurnicha-t-elle. Tu sais vivre comme dans Newport Beach, aller à la plage et faire du shopping sur Sunset boulevard.

-Et bien ma chérie, tu ne peux peut-être pas vivre comme dans Newport Beach, mais nous sommes plutôt pas mal du genre Gossip Girl à New York non ? Fis je en riant pour lui remonter le moral un peu, quoiqu'ayant moi-même du mal

-Tu es la réincarnation même de Blair, Isabelle Swan, la seule différente est que ton père n'est pas gai, ria telle

Décidant de donner une chance à Washington, nous continuâmes notre route à travers l'État nous arrêtant seulement pour faire le plein une fois.

Quand il fut rendu 22 h, nous commençâmes à chercher un hôtel pour passer la nuit. MISSION IMPOSSIMPLE

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde, m'exclamai-je quan 18 nous étions toujours dans le cabriolet, ai-je besoin de préciser que nous avons brisé la toile ayant la fonction de toit un peu plus tôt dans la mâtiné en essayant, trop fort, je suppose de la remonter. Nous voilà donc mortes de froid et de fatigue, quelque part dans Washington au beau milieu de la nuit.

-J'arrive pas à croire que nous avons dépassé Seattle sans le remarquer, s'indigna Jane, non, mais quelle conne sommes-nous

Je ne pus _manifestement_ qu'approuver

-Bon aller on continu un peu, il doit bien y avoir une ville quelque part non ?

-J'espère en tout cas, répondit Jane

Nous continuâmes donc notre route pendant 2 heures encore avant de croiser le panneau annonçant **Bienvenu à Forks**

-NOUS SOMMES SAUVÉ YEAHHHHH

-Allez, allez c'est vraiment une petite ville on a qu'à faire le tour pour trouver un hôtel, dis Janou

-Une douche, enfin une douche, rêvassai-je en tournant à gauche, puis à droite, puis en continuant, puis tournant encore et encore et encore…On a fait le tour de la ville genre 2 fois déjà et aucune trace d'hôtel ou de motel je suis outragée, rageai-je

-Nooonnn, mes pauvres petits cheveux blonds rendus ternes et sales, j'ai encore les jambes collantes à cause du coca que tu m'as renversé dessus tout à l'heure en plus je te déteste officiellement, cria-t-elle

-Oh je t'en prie, je me suis excusé 2 millions de fois aujourd'hui, j'ai promis de ne plus jamais boire de coca et je t'ai donnée ma jupe miu miu que tu aimes tant

-Tu n'aimes même pas le coca de toute façon à croire que tu as fait exprès d'en commander pour me le vider dessus, contra Jane

-Mais bien sûr c'était exactement mon intention, faire enrager ma peste de meilleure amie, riais-je

-Tu as beaucoup de chance que je t'aime tant Bella Swan, sinon la vengeance serait terrible, dit-elle

-Oh tu sais que je t'aime aussi ma belle, souriais-je

-L'amour l'amour, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi au juste ? Demanda telle

-Gare toi à, dis-je en pointant un supermarché

Elle tourna dans l'entrée du supermarché et se gare dans le stationnement de celui-ci.

Ah la seconde même ou Jane éteignit le moteur, le ciel gronda et la pluie commença à tomber abondamment.

-Merdeeee, non, mais c'est pas vrai il manquait plus que ça ! M'exclamais-je

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cria Jane le poing au ciel, mais qu'es-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, continua- telle

Nous nous regardâmes, puis explosâmes de rire en un rien de temps.

_Karma de merde, _pensais-je. Peut-être que c'est ma pénitence pour avoir brisé le cœur du pauvre Dimitri l'an dernier, ou pour avoir été aussi _bitch _avec les filles de l'école. Peu importe ça, craint !

-Je t'aimais Forks, tu as rallumé l'espoir dans mon cœur et mis de la joie dans mes yeux. Maintenant je te déteste, car ta pluie a définitivement éteint l'étincelle qui rayonnait en moi et ta pauvreté en termes d'hôtellerie me laisse un goût amer à la bouche. Tu m'as fait espérer puis tu m'as trompé espèce de salaud, criais-je d'une façon bien théâtrale dégoulinante de pluie en m'effondrant sur le siège passager

Jane riait tellement à côté de moi que je me suis demandé sérieusement si tout compte fait elle ne pleurait pas.

-Aller vient on va danser, cria telle. _Oh non elle ne pleure définitivement pas._

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et commençâmes à danser sous la pluie de la minuscule ville de Forks dans l'État de Washington, éclairé par le seul et unique lampadaire qui se trouve à quelque mètre.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça quand nous avons décidé de partir de New York, imaginé un peu la tête des gens là-bas s'ils nous voyaient. Deux des jeunes héritières de New York, des it girls connues dans toute la ville… Dansant à Forks.

Les paparazzis auraient été vraiment ravis à Manhattan, peut-être aurions-nous fait la une des tabloïdes ? Une chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas suivis jusqu'à dans ce trou perdu au milieu des États-Unis.

Rectification, pas au milieu, plutôt près de la frontière du Canada.

-I'm singing' in the rain, chantais-je

-Just singing' in the rain, continua Jane

Nous continuâmes à nous amuser en chantant et danser pendant environ une heure avant de nous écraser dans la voiture dans des positions qui n'inspire pas du tout la classe, ni la féminité. Nous parlâmes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, juste assis là au milieu du stationnent maintenant complètement plongé dans le noir.

Il avait bien fallu pour rajouter à notre poisse que notre seule source de lumière finisse par disparaitre aussi. Nous l'avons pardonné et laissé partir en lui improvisant un mémoire assez touchant. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là notre état de fatigue était à son comble, pas de juger s'il vous plait.

Nous finîmes par nous endormis, dans une position de plus inconfortable, trempée et grelotante.


	2. 2- Je suis Isabella Swan

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre d'USA Road Trip. J'ai tenu à mettre le deuxième chapitre assez rapidement pour que vous puissiez vous imprégner un peu plus de l'univers de mon histoire. C'est une première fiction pour moi, alors j'apprends présentement de mes erreurs énormément. J'aimerais donc beaucoup que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pense, c'est très encourageant.

Merci et bonne lecture!

-Hum hum

-Mesdemoiselles ? fit une voix douce

Je me réveillais lentement me rendant compte par la même occasion qu'une dame me secouait légèrement la jambe. La jambe oui, car celle-ci se trouve présentement à l'extérieur de la voiture. Je me tournais vers Jane qui dormait encore le visage écraser contre le volant du cabriolet, je crus même apercevoir un peu de bave couler, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information, car la dame parla.

-Je m'excuse de vous réveiller, mais je me suis dit que je devais bien le faire puisque vous dormez présentement dans le stationnement du supermarché. Avez-vous besoin d'aide peut-être ? Demanda telle gentiment, je m'appelle Esmée et voici mon fils Emmett, dit-elle en pointant un jeune homme derrière elle.

Un jeune homme en train de filmer la scène qu'il semblait trouvait horriblement drôle si j'en crois le sourire qu'il affichait.

-Oh mon dieu, m'exclamais-je, Jane réveille toi, la secouais-je

Elle se réveilla en se cognant la tête sur le volant qui émit un klaxon

-Putain de merde, grommela telle

Je remis mes jambes dans la voiture, tout en jurant tout bas sur le fait d'être courbaturé, Jane fit une réflexion sur le fait de se sentir comme une ville de 103 ans alors je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule.

Me rendant compte qu'Esmée nous fixait encore et que son grand gamin riait encore plus fort je pris réellement conscience de la situation.

-Je suis Bella et voici Jane, dis-je. Merci de nous avoir réveillées, je crois, continuais-je, enchanté de vous rencontrer, continuais-je incertaine

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ria telle, vous n'êtes définitivement pas d'ici, conclut-elle

-Nous sommes de New York, répondis Jane pendant que je m'examinais dans le miroir de la voiture en poussant des cris d'horreur.

Je sortis de la voiture pendant qu'Emmett se répandit de joie à propos de New York

-Voilà mon numéro, dit Esmée en me tendant sa carte, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant que vous êtes à Forks ou ses environs, sourit-elle

-Merci c'est très aimable de votre part, dis-je en prenant la carte

Esmée et son fils entrèrent dans le supermarché et nous fîmes de même après avoir attrapé nos sacs.

- On n'a pas mangé depuis combien de temps déjà, demanda Jane.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais trop longtemps parce que mon ventre cri famine, on fait la course, lançais-je en partant en direction des portes Jane sur mes talons

Je pris un sac de croissants et Jane attrapa un maximum de tablette de chocolat en même temps, nous primes aussi des bouteilles d'eau et deux bouteilles de thé vert froid et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse.

J'ai l'habitude que tout le monde me regarde à New York parce que la plupart d'entre eux savent qui je suis et m'adulent, mais ici c'est très différent. Pas l'attention que les gens me portent non, parce que je peux dire que tout le monde nous regarde en ce moment Jane et moi, sauf que je pense plutôt que c'est parce que nous portons des vêtements de créateurs qui sont dans un état lamentable, que nos cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffés ressemblent plutôt a deux nids d'oiseau et de notre mascara qui à coulé à cause de la pluie, puis séché.

Exactement comme s'il était écrit dans notre froid ces filles-là ne devraient pas être ici.

-QUOI ? Dis-je un peu sèchement à la caissière qui me fixait depuis plusieurs minutes

-Ri..en, bégaya-t-elle

-bien, garder la monnaie, dis-je en attrapant Jane par le bras pour partir.

Nous jetâmes le sac de provisions dans la voiture et nous attaquâmes aux croissants en nous asseyant sur le trottoir face au supermarché.

-Au fait, il est quelle heure, demanda Jane

-9h11, répondis-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon iPhone, on devrait peut-être trouver un autre endroit où squatter que ce stationnement, je me sens comme un sans-abri et pourtant je suis riche, à quel point trouves-tu ça ironique ?

-Très, ria Jane, ma mère ne devra jamais rien savoir de cette aventure ou elle me déshonorera, dit-elle

-Jane t'a mère pense que tu es vierge, riais-je, elle tomberait de haut si elle te connaissait comme je le fais, ajoutais-je

La mère de Jane était une coincée du cul

-Allez vient, allons essayer de trouver de quoi se laver, fit Jane

-Voilà une excellente idée ma chérie, dis j'en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue

Nous reprîmes donc place dans mon cabriolet rouge en empruntant ce que nous croyions être le chemin principal de la ville

-Jusqu'à quel point es-tu prête à jouer les sans-abris, me demanda Jane en me pointant un café

-Tu veux un gobelet de café ? Lui demandais-je

-Non dit-elle, quoi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ajouta telle, je pensais plutôt à utiliser leur sanitaire

-Tu as besoin d'aller au petit coin ?

-Non, râle Jane, je veux dire nous pourrions essayer de nous laver, tu sais grâce aux lavabos et tout

_OH_

-C'est dégoutant, dis-je

-Aurais-tu par hasard d'autres idées à me proposer ? Demanda-t-elle, parce qu'on sait déjà qu'il n'y a pas d'hôtel ici et j'ai vraiment besoin de me brosser les dents.

-Très bien, allons-y, fis-je

Nous primes chacun notre trousse de toilette et entrâmes dans le café, la porte annonçant notre présence d'un _ding_ et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain au fond du café, pendant que tout le monde présent nous suivait du regard.

C'est un café assez charmant, bien que très rustique quand même. Il y a de belles petites tables rondes en bois et des banquettes, une touche de couleur par ci par la. i

Le sanitaire, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, était beaucoup moins luxueux que tout ce dont nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter à New York. Même à l'école, c'est peu dire.

-Et bien quand il faut y aller

-Il faut y aller

_Beurk, beurk, beurk _

Peut-être aurions-nous du allons dans les Hamptons comme tous les autres ?

Nous commençâmes par nous brosser les dents, puis à se laver le visage.

-Bon tu m'aides à me laver les cheveux et après on recommence avec toi d'accord ? Demandais-je à Jane

-C'est parfait, on devrait peut-être essayer de laver nos vêtements en même temps non ? Ils sont vraiment très sales !

-Bien sûr

Nous voilà donc en sous-vêtement dans les toilettes du seul et unique café de Forks.

_Sous-vêtement que j'adore pour ma part, très pin-up des années 50's. _

Je me plaçais en fonction que mes cheveux soit dans le lavabo et Jane commença à les mouiller, puis à shampouiner.

-J'arrive pas à croire que mon shampoing Philip B soit utilisées dans ces conditions, me lamentais-je

Deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle et nous regardèrent très bizarrement

_En même temps, ça se comprend tu es en train de te faire lav_er _les cheveux dans_ _l'évier du café où elles doivent aller tous les jours, en sous-vêtement, ce qui fait quel ont une vue de première classe sur tout cul, par une petite blonde elle aussi en sous-vêtement ! _

Encore une chance qu'on ne soit pas allé par erreur dans la partie homme!

-Bonjour, lança la petite brune incertaine pendant que l'autre fille étouffait un rire

La plus petite des deux entra dans une cabine de toilette pendant que la blonde s'avança au miroir pour remettre du rouge à lèvres, nous jetant parfois des coups d'œil.

Jane ayant fini de me laver les cheveux essaya de les essorer du mieux possible, puis je me relevais et commença de laver ces cheveux.

-C'est ta mère, dis-je

-Merde, met le haut-parleur s'il te plait

**-Jane, fit ça mère avec sa voix très aristocrates **

**-Bonjour mère**

**-Jane je voudrais que tu accueilles les Jonshon il arrive demain en ville et **

**-Je ne suis pas en ville, la coupa Jane**

**-Où es-tu ?**

**-Je suis partie avec Bella**

**-Oh vous êtes dans les Hamptons, bien je demanderai à Charlotte dans ce cas. Tu sais ce que je pense du fait que tu fréquentes Isabella, je crois qu'elle n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi. **

Je roulais des yeux, non, mais moi une mauvaise influence sur Jane, n'importe quoi !

**-Je sais, écoute, je dois, te laisser**

Sa mère raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie

-Bon elle ne devrait pas rappeler avant un mois en général, dit Jane pendant que je luis rinçais les cheveux

-Voilà c'est terminé tu peux te relever, fis-je

Les deux filles sortirent en nous lançant un dernier regard en coin

-Oh mon dieu Jane, mais comment pouvons-nous être si imbéciles ? M'exclamais-je

-Quoi?

_MERDE_

-Nos vêtements sont trempés ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous mettre pour sortir d'ici et tous les autres ont aussi été trempés à cause de toute cette pluie

Jane explosa de rire

-Je t'en prie Bella, ne fait pas ta prude, je t'ai déjà faire bien pire, souvent !

Quand j'y pense, c'est totalement vrai, on ne peut pas dire que je sois du genre timide et pudique dans la vie. Au grand regret de mes parents d'ailleurs qui me trouve beaucoup trop rebelle à leur gout.

-Tu as raison, ramassons nos affaires et sortons d'ici dignement dans nos beaux sous-vêtements, à près tout on a pas à rougir de nos corps, dis-je

-Oui, tu vas tous les ensorcelés avec tes jarretelles, s'étouffa presque Jane

-C'est vrai et j'en suis fière, riais-je, tu n'es pas mieux que moi avec toute ta dentelle, dis-je en lui tirant la langue

-Allez vient, dit-elle en me tapant une fesse, on va leur montrer de quoi se chauffe les New Yorkaise baby

_Musique Applause - Lady Gaga _

C'est donc en sous-vêtement, assez sexy je dois l'avouer, et cheveux mouillé que nous traversâmes le café sous le regard de la petite dizaine de personnes installées là. La plupart des jeunes de notre âge environ.

J'adore le sentiment de luxure que me provoquent ces regards conquis sur moi, je raffole totalement de ce genre d'attention. C'est d'autant plus amusant dans une petite ville comme celle-ci ou juste le fait de porter des escarpins louboutin et une mini jupe risque de choquer.

_C'est comme si nous étions au ralenti _

Je passais à côté d'un garçon plutôt mignon qui me siffla, je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortit du bistrot après Jane.

Nous déposâmes nos effets dans la voiture et son téléphone sonna encore une fois

-C'est Alec, me souffla t telle

_Son frère donc. _

-Je reviens, lui dis-je

Je repris la direction du café, poussais la porte et pris la direction d'une table ou était installée une bande de jeunes, incluant les deux jeunes filles de tout à l'heure.

Je n'eus pas besoin de signaler ma présence pour avoir leur attention, tout leur regard était encore une fois dirigé vers moi et la pièce était bien silencieuse.

Je crus même voir un garçon baver un peu, je me sentais _irrésistible _

-Bonjour, leur souris-je

J'eus quelque signe de tête de la part de ceux qui était trop impressionné pour actuellement parler et quelques bonjours, mais ce que je remarquai vraiment c'était le plus beau gars que je n'ai jamais vu._ Hors de question de faire une réflexion par contre._

**Il** me déshabillait littéralement du regard. _Génial ! Hum quels beaux cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Grrr et ses yeux, émeraude, ma pierre préférée…maintenant. _

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de parler Jane entrant dans le café à son tour et vint me rejoindre

-Alec te faire dire Bonjour et oh attention je cite «je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier convenablement pour cette dernière nuit, je n'en ai que plus hâte de te revoir» fini-t-elle en riant

J'eus un sourire discret et quelques un de ces imbéciles d'adolescent probablement puceau pouffèrent. Je ne pus que remarquer que mon adonis haussa un sourcil à mon intention.

_Crétin. _Adorable et beau crétin

-Dooonncc, fis-je, j'aimerais s'avoir s'il y a une boutique qui vend des vêtements dans cette minuscule et pittoresque ville ? Demandai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-En réalité non, dit une fille assise au fond de la table, tu vas devoir rester comme ça sale catin, grogna-t-elle tout bas

-Comment tu m'as appelé, rugissais-je

-Wow je sens que ça va être marrant, ria Jane en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant

-Jessica, la prévint une autre fille, je ne ferais rien à ta place, ces filles la ne viennent clairement pas du même monde que nous

J'adressais un sourire moqueur à _Jessica_

Je crois que ce fut la goutte d'eau pour cette Jessica qui se relevât vite et me vida sa limonade dessus.

-Oh ça tu vas me le payer sale garce, grognai-je

Je vis la frayeur dans ces yeux pendant un instant, cette fille-là est prête à tout pour sa réputation, mais elle ne sait pas à qui elle se frotte.

-Tu préfères la méthode physique ou tu préfères que je sois plus cruelle, du genre ruiné un rêve ?lui demandai-je

-Le rêve, espèce d'idiote tu ne me connais pas et en plus tu es tellement grosse que tu pourrais m'écraser à rien

J'explosais de rire, je suis beaucoup de choses, mais pas grosse. Pauvre conne.

-J'ai besoin de ton nom, dis-je en m'asseyant sur Jane

-C'est Jessica Stanley, me répondis un mec espérant surement attire mon attention sur lui.

-La ferme Mike, lui cracha Jessica

-Parfait riais-je

J'entrais son nom dans mon programme et découvris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir à son propos

avoir de l'argent et des connaissances aident pour avoir ce type de programmes, qu'il soit légal ou pas.

-Je vois que tu entres à l'université de Washington, U-Dub, l'université provinciale, charmant, me moquais-je

—, Mais comment tu sais que je..

-Tuh tuh tuh, la coupais-je, je sais beaucoup de choses Jessica dis-je en crachant son prénom

Je fis une petite recherche sur le doyen de l'université et me décidais à lui téléphoner

-Bonjour j'aimerais parler à monsieur le doyen s'il vous plait

-Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas joindre monsieur Young, m'informa la réceptionniste, vous pouvez envoyer un messager sur le site internet de l'université, continu-telle

-Je suis Isabelle Swan, l'informai-je assez froidement je le reconnais

_Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas savoir qui je suis comme ça, mais ça m'énerve bon. _

-Oh, oui bien sûr, fit-elle, je vous le transfère tout de suite

-Merci, dis-je

Autour de moi, tout le monde m'observait les yeux ronds… sauf Jane qui s'amusait avec un pauvre gars timide en m'embrassant tantôt le cou ou la joue de façon toujours plus sensuelle.

Il va se péter une syncope bientôt, me dis-je. _Jane la garce le retour_

_Voilà pourquoi nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde!_

-Mademoiselle Swan, me dit le Doyen au téléphone¸

-Bonjour monsieur le doyen Young, je suis ravie de pourvoir vous reparler

J'avais déjà rencontré le doyen une fois à une réception

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi très cher, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Je lui expliquais donc rapidement la situation. J'avais croisé une future étudiante d'U-Dub qui m'a semblé avoir un comportement qui allait à l'encontre des valeurs de l'université et il m'a promis de remédier à la situation.

-Je vous remercie de votre temps, dis-je

-Merci à vous très cher et n'oubliez pas de saluer vos parents pour moi

-Ce sera fait, et je raccrochais.

Jessica me regardait maintenant totalement effrayer

-Devine qui ne va PLUS à U-Dub, lui dis-je avec un sourire sadique

Elle commença à sangloter lamentablement

-Mais comment ? Lança quelqu'un de la table

-Je suis Isabella Swan, dis-je d'une façon suffisante pendant que Jane se marrait sous moi

Et oui je suis encore assise dessus

Je me retournai et lui roulai une pelle magistrale, qui en fit siffler plusieurs

-J'ai compris ton petit jeu, lui soufflais-je

-Il est achevé maintenant, fit-elle, j'adore ça

-Aller vient on s'en va

Nous étions rendus à la porte quand quelqu'un s'écria après nous

-Attendez !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, à la prochaine !


	3. 3 - Nouvelle amie

Bonjour, bonjour et voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant que vous aimiez. Je suis désolée s'il peut sembler un peu fade, mais ma fiction n'est encore qu'à son début et je dois bien instaurer une base. Donnez moi vos impressions tout de même, ça me fait très plaisir d'en prendre conscience.

_Nous étions rendus à la porte quand quelqu'un s'écria après nous _

_-Attendez !_

-Comment puis-je t'aider ma jolie, demandai-je à la blonde qui nous avait vu Jane et moi nous lavant les cheveux dans la salle de bain

Nous étions arrivées devant la voiture, Jane et moi face à elle, je pris le temps de l'examiner un peu plus en détail. Pour une fille de ce bled elle avait beaucoup de potentielle je trouve. Très jolie, taille parfaite, beau style.

-Je vous aime bien, dit-elle, il était temps qu'il y ait un peu d'action ici et en plus je déteste Jessica

-C'est très gentil de ta part, dit Jane, j'aime bien ton short, ajouta telle

_Jane ne fait que très rarement des compliments, si c'est pas un début d'approbation ça._

-Je suis Rosalie, dit-elle en tendant la main

-Bella, dis-je en faisant de même

Jane serra à son tour la main de Rosalie

-Allons chez moi je vais vous prêter des vêtements, dit Rosalie en s'installant à l'arrière de la voiture entre quelques sacs et chaussures

-Parfait, s'excita Jane, j'en ai marre un peu de ses sous-vêtements et puis tu vas nous être très utile pour nous dire ce qu'i faire ici

-Rien, il n'y a rien à faire. On doit se rendre à Seattle si on chercher quelque chose d'intéressant, fis Rosalie en roulant des yeux, tourne à droite, continua telle

- Crois-moi Rosie, nous allons trouver comment s'amuser et ça va être vraiment marrant, dis-je

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que vous allez trouvez dans ce cas, fit-elle, à gauche et tu es arrivée Bellie, ria telle

Je tournai à gauche comme indiqué et découvrit une charmante maison. Je me doutais bien qu'elle était assez grande pour ce genre de ville, mais comparée à mon penthouse ce n'est rien. Néanmoins je reconnais que c'est une belle maison à la fois ancienne et moderne…. Au milieu du bois.

-_Come on_, les filles, dit Rosalie en se dirigeant vers la porte

Nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre de Rose et celle-ci nous passa des vêtements, heureusement nous n'avions croisé personne en montant à l'étage, sinon les parents de Rosalie n'auraient probablement pas apprécié. Réflexion faite, pour son père peut-être que si justement.

Short en jean taille haute et tube fleuri pour moi. Jolie robe d'été jaune pâle pour Jane.

J'allais ensuite chercher nos vêtements dans ma voiture pour les mettre dans la machine à laver, avec la permission de Rose bien sûr.

-Alors Rosie, fis-je en m'écrasant sur son lit, comment on passe une bonne soirée dans cette minuscule bourgade, demandai-je

-Et bien Bella, j'aimerais bien le savoir, mais malheureusement il n'y a pas 36 solutions, vous pouvez passez la nuit ici et on improvise pour la soirée, dit-elle

-parfait, merci beaucoup de nous laisser rester, j'en peux plus moi de dormir dans le cabriolet, surtout depuis que la capuche ne fonctionne plus, s'excita Jane

-Oh vous n'avez qu'à l'apporter au garage, il y en a un quelques rues plus loin

Quelques rues plus loin... ou à l'extrémité de la ville, c'est la même chose non ?

-Allons-y tout de suite, dis-je

Après avoir été porté ma voiture chez le gentil garagiste, j'aperçus un _liquor store_ sur le chemin du retour.

ENFIN une bonne façon de pimenter la soirée.

-Hey les filles, j'ai trouvé pour ce soir, fis-je en pointant la boutique

-Bien sûr ma chérie, ça fait longtemps tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Jane

-Beaucoup trop, mon lapin, riais-je

Rosalie se contenta de secouée la tête en riant

-Et bien, je ne peux pas acheter de l'alcool, je n'ai pas 21 ans, dit-elle

-Mais nous non plus ma jolie, nous non plus, chantonna Janou

-Rosie chérie, commençai-je, il y a une chose dont tu as besoin de s'avoir, les femmes détiennent tous les pouvoirs, lui dis-je dramatiquement avec un clin d'œil

-Ouah, je vous adore déjà, les filles d'ici sont tellement coincées, ria-t-elle

-Allez c'est parti

Et nous entrâmes dans le magasin

-Nous avons besoin de téquila évidemment, dit Jane en prenant une bouteille, _puis une autre_.

-Pourquoi pas de l'amaretto, j'adore ce truc, souris-je

-Et du rhum, de la bière aussi, conclus Rose

_Miam _

-Bonjour, dis-je au caissier en mettant bien en évidence mon décolleté, je vais payer par carte de crédit, continuais-je en lui mettant ma carte dans la main

Il loucha sur mes seins pendant quelques misérable et embarrassant instant, pour lui, mais fini par passer ma carte.

-Bonn…e journ..ée, bégaya-til

-Merci beaucoup elle le sera, souris-je de toutes mes dents

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à papoter chez Rosie et Jane et moi rencontrâmes Vivianne sa mère.

Je regardais l'heure 18h35

-Les filles on se change et on va chez les Cullen pour la soirée, nous informa Rosalie

Nous nous habillâmes donc, avec nos propres vêtements cette fois, ces derniers étant maintenant propres et secs. Je mis une tenue simple, tout comme les filles, mini jupe et t-shirt blanc pour Rose, petite robe col claudine pour Jane et robe longue de style bohème pour moi.

Mes sandales compensées et mon rouge à lèvres rouge plus tard je fus prête.

-J'adore ta tenue Bella, tu fais genre fausse fille sage pas si sage que ça, ria Jane, mais bon ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi je sais que t'es une salope baby girl, se moqua telle

-La ferme pétasse, lui dis-je en lui tapant la fesse gauche, tu peux bien parler toi, ajoutai-je quand elle me fit son sourire d'ange

-Vous êtes parfaite, ria Rosalie, allez venez on y va

-T'es très sexy ma rosie, dis-je en lui donnant un petit bisou sur les lèvres

-Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, dit-elle sarcastiquement avec un clin d'œil

Jane nous embrassa toutes les deux sur une joue et nous partîmes toutes les trois bras dessus dessous. Nous allions chez les Cullen à pied, Rose nous ayant dit qu'ils habitaient tout près.

On arriva devant une belle maison blanche avec des volets bleus, vraiment jolie, mais tellement typique.

Rose enta directement dans la maison sans toquer.

-Emmett, cria t-elle

-Dans le salon, lui répondis une voix masculine

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc dans le salon et Emmett se leva à notre rencontre. Hey mais c'est le gars de ce matin, me dis-je mentalement.

En nous voyant, Jane et moi, il nous fit un énorme sourire

-Comme on se retrouve, ria-t-il

On se salua tous comme il se doit et Emmett raconta à Rosalie l'incident de ce matin. Oui oui dur réveil. Elle lui raconta à son tour l'incitant du café, le shampoing, les sous-vêtements et Jessica. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues les amies d'Emmett Cullen. Parce que nous sommes bizarres et folles et que c'est cool. Oui oui ce est-ce qu'il a dit.

-Tu vas m'aimez encore plus, quand tu vas voir que j'ai apporté quelques bouteilles d'alcools et de la bière mon chou, me moquai-je

En réponse il me donna un gros bec mouillé sur la joue. _Beurk_

-Il commence à faire sombre dehors, on va allumer un feu et s'installer autour, sourit Emmett

Tellement rustique, pensais-je, mais tellement nouveau. Je pensais qu'ils devaient faire ça tout le temps avec leurs copains et peut-être même leurs parents quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Du camping et tout quoi… j'ai jamais rien fait de tel avec mes parents.

-Oh mon dieu, comme dans les films, s'exclama Jane. Je crois qu'elle a eu la même pensée que moi, c'est tellement loin de notre monde tout ça.

-Bah, oui si tu veux, mais je dirais plus comme dans la vraie vie, ria Emmett et je vis Rose nous regarder avec un petit sourire triste, comme si elle avait compris déjà.

-On devrait peut-être diner avant ?

-On va se griller des saucisses et des marshmallows, expliqua Rosalie, avec des bâtons de bois et tout, ajouta-telle quand elle vit notre expression surprise

Ouais, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir radicalement changée de vie depuis que nous sommes partie de New York, mais il me semble que ça peu être une bonne chose : s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons. En plus, c'est surprenant à quel point Rosalie et Emmett nous ont vite acceptés parmi eux, je veux dire on ne se connait pas du tout au fond.

-On est seulement nous 3 ? Demanda Jane

-Non non, Edward, Jasper et Alice vont nous rejoindre, dit Emmett

On s'installa donc autour du feu qu'Emmett pris plaisir à faire avec du petit bois et du papier journal.

J'étais en train de papoter avec Jane laissant Rosalie parlée avec Emmett, ou plutôt le taquiner avec son décolleter, elle m'a avouée coucher avec lui de temps en temps, mais rien de sérieux entre eux, quand le canon aux yeux verts du petit café de cette après-midi apparue dans mon champ de vision.

Miam, miam… appétissant ! Ne vous méprenez pas je parle du paquet de saucisses qu'il a à la main…_Évidemment…il y a bien une autre saucisse que je voudrais gouter… oh coquine va! _

Il posa sa guitare par terre et vient s'assoir à côté de moi après s'être présenté à Jane

-Je suis Edward, dit-il simplement en avec sourire en coin totalement craquant, sauf qu'impossible que j'avoue cela à qui que ce soit, à part ma Janou peut-être, les hommes tombent à mes pieds et pas le contraire bon!

-Belle, lui dis-je avec mon sourire ensorcelant d'homme, bah oui, je ne vais pas céder devant lui, mais diable je vais m'assurer qu'IL le fasse

-Une petite saucisse ? me demanda-t-il en me pointant le sac sur ses genoux

-Oh, elle est petite c'est décevant, j'espère qu'elle est tendre et juteuse au moins ? M'amusai-je

Il comprit mon petit jeu après un petit bogue au cerveau qui dura quelques secondes, j'imagine qu'il avait de belles images en tête

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne reste pas tendre très longtemps, peut-être va-t-elle durcir un peu, mais je t'assure que c'est d'autant plus juteux dans ce cas-là, rit-il avec moi

Alors en plus, il a le sens de l'humour ! Intéressant

Après avoir fini notre première bière arriva la fille qui était dans les toilettes avec Rosalie, quand Jane et moi nous efforcions de nous nettoyer, probablement Alice, elle était avec un grand blond plutôt mignon.

-Je vous présente Alice et Jasper, les filles. C'est Bella et Jane, continua Emmett à l'intention des dits Alice et Jasper

-Bonjour, dirent-ils tous les deux, puis j'entendis Alice marmonner comme quoi nous avions finalement trouvé des vêtements sur un drôle de tons

Edward qui l'entendis aussi se pencha vers moi :

- Si tu veux mon avis, personnellement j'aimais beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup ta tenue tout à l'heure, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

-Ah oui, tu m'en vois ravie peut-être que je pourrais t'en présenter un autre tout à l'heure, répondis-je

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection, sourit-il

La soirée passa tranquillement et nous finîmes une, puis deux, puis trois bouteilles… et ainsi de suite.

Ok je suis saoule, je l'avoue. Je le sais parce que quand je mords mes lèvres ça ne me fait pas mal…. Je me demande si quelque mort mes lèvres, mes autres lèvres, si c'est la même chose ?

_Musique : All night- Icona Pop_

Je dansais présentement avec Rosalie, et nous nous moquâmes de Jane qui étendu par terre semblait totalement déconnecter faisant danser ses mains devant ses yeux et hurlant de rire parfois.

Je la fixais encore quand Rosalie m'embrassa dans le cou, je lui souris et pris ses mains pour danser encore.

Alice et Jasper finirent par partir, pauvre Jasper me dis-je je suis presque certaine qu'Alice ne fait même pas l'amour avec lui et ils sont ensemble depuis un moment d'après ce que Rose m'a dit

Non mais quelle prude

Edward et Emmett s'étaient improvisé une partie de beer pong, même s'il n'était que deux à jouer. En fait, je crois plutôt qu'ils se contentent de rire comme des débiles et de boire…beaucoup.

Emmett fini par allez se coucher ayant la tête qui tournait trop et Jane le suivi en rigolant. La connaissant elle allait s'écraser à côté de lui et s'endormir.

Rose, Edward et moi étions assis par terre en cercle et on parlait de tout et de rien, tout en jouant à je n'ai jamais

-C'est ton tour Rose, fis Ed

-D'accord, humm… je n'ai jamais eu du sexe avec une fille, dit-elle

Comme on s'y attendait, Edward but, mais comme ils ne s'y attendaient probablement pas à voir leur tête je bus aussi.

-Tu as déjà fait ça, s'intéressa Rose, je me suis toujours dit que j'aimerais essayer, mais c'est pas avec Alice que ça risque d'arriver hein, ria t-elle

-Je peux me dévouer si tu veux, t'es sexy j'ai aucun problème avec ça

-Ouah Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup ça t'es vraiment une belle fille tu sais ?

Rosalie s'approcha un peu timidement de moi et commença à m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser et lui toucha un peu la poitrine, vérifiant si elle ne se dégonflait pas, mais je crois que je fis seulement l'excité davantage. Hum, c'est bien Rose est vraiment sexy j'en ai envie aussi.

Je lui enlevai donc son haut et elle se retrouva seins à l'air devant moi, je pris immédiatement son mamelon dans ma bouche.

J'entendis un petit gémissement et me rendis compte qu'il venait d'Edward. Petit veinard tout un show qu'on lui offre là.

-Je peux partir si vous préférer, ricana-til

-Tu peux rester, lui dis-je, je suis persuadé que ça ne te gêne pas de regarder et encore moins de participer, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour réponse il hocha la tête très très rapidement

Rosalie m'enleva rapidement ma robe et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement, elle ôta rapidement mon soutien-gorge et passa sa langue sur mes mamelons à son tour.

-Humm

Nous finimes toutes les deux rapidement nus et Rosie dit à Edward de se déshabiller aussi, je peux dire qu'il na pas prit son temps pour le faire.

Je pris place entre les cuisses de Rose et aspirais lentement son clitoris avec ma bouche, en insérera parfois ma langue dans son petit trou.

-Oh mon dieu, Bellaaaa, ouiii

Je me relevais et me mis dans la position du ciseau avec elle, faisant frotter nos intimités l'une contre l'autre.

-Hum Rose appuie un peu, oh ouiiii

-Fuck Beee

Edward s'installa de façon à se que je le prenne dans ma bouche pendant qu'il suçotait le mamelon de Rosalie.

-Edward prend moi, criai-je pendant que je mettais à nouveau ma langue sur les parties intimes de Rose, oh ouiii. Quelques instants plus tard Rose eu son orgasmes et après quelques coups de reins de la part d'Edward je vins moi aussi, celui-ci fini par s'écraser sur moi quelque minutes plus tard.

-Bella, cria Rose

Je me relevais d'un coup ayant eu peur

-Tu t'es endormie dans l'herbe, vient on rentre

En marmonnant ma réponse, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon corps, ouff encore habillé et les deux autres aussi. Mais quel rêve quand même !

Alors, alors le verdict ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt, merci de me laisser un petit commentaire en attendant xxx


	4. 4 -Oklahoma

Bonjour à vous tous! Merci beaucoup à ceux et celle qui laissent leurs marquent de passe en me laissant un petit mot ou en mettant USA road trip en favoris, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et je jure que je deviens toute énervée à chaque fois! Bonne lecture mesdames (et messieurs bien sûr s'il y a lieu)

…

-T'es un homme non pousse plus fort Edward, m'exclamais-je

-La ferme Isabella, grinça-t-il, je n'y peux rien si c'est bloquer moi

-C'est bien ce qui arrive quand on choisit de passer la nuit dans un motel minable sans eaux, au milieu d'une ville minable ou tout est minable, s'exclama Jane, mais quel genre d'endroit n'a pas l'eau courante, s'indigna telle

-Oh Jane arrête de me faire la gueule, j'étais fatiguée et je voulais dormir et toi aussi je te signale, lui dis-je

-Oh tout le monde la ferme et on pousse, il doit bien y avoir une station-service quelque part dans ce trou perdu là ! S'écria Rosalie

-Tu peux bien parler, miss j'habite dans le plus gros trou perdu des États-Unis !

-Bella ne te moques pas de moi, me prévint-elle

-Bella ne te moques pas de moi, l'imitais-je

Elle grogna et Edward explosa de rire

La situation était tellement merdique et en même temps tellement drôle. Nous étions arrêtés passer la nuit dans un petit motel sur le bord de l'autoroute, mais quand nous nous étions levés à l'aurore pour reprendre la route il n'y avait plus d'essence dans le réservoir de la voiture!

Quelqu'un avait siphonné mon essence ! Alors nous voilà en train de pousser la voiture jusqu'à une station-service en plein lever du soleil. Si station-service il y à…

après avoir passée quelques jours à Forks avec nos nouveaux amis, Jane et moi avions décidé de reprendre la route. Rose et Edward avaient immédiatement décidé de nous accompagner après nous avoir demandé si ça ne nous gênait pas. En fait, nous étions tous les quatre quand Jane et moi avions décidé de reprendre la route. Edward et Rose avaient laissé des mots à leurs parents et nous étions partis. Tout s'était fait tellement rapidement, mais à force de vivre 24h sur 24h les uns avec les autres depuis les 2 semaines dont nous étions partis, je crois vraiment que l'amitié que je porte pour Rose et Edward sera irrévocable. Bon peut-être que j'espère un peu plus que ça avec Ed…

Tous les quatre nous entendions vraiment bien, même si Edward se plaignait tout le temps d'être seule avec trois filles. Secrètement par contre, je crois qu'il appréciait quand même un peu de passer tout son temps avec trois belles filles.

Emmett avait beaucoup râlé au téléphone prétendent que nous étions si méchant de l'avoir laissé toute seule à Forks, bien sûr il n'aurait pas pu nous accompagner de toute façon avec son travaille de moniteur dans le camp d'été à La Push.

Les parents de Rose avait été conciliants étant plutôt… libres dans leur vie et dans l'éducation de leur enfant. C'était le genre de parents hippie qui parle de toutes les choses avec leurs enfants et les met à égalité avec eux. Ils prônaient l'égalité de l'humain, qui n'a pas rapport avec l'âge de l'individu.

Edward… ce fut une autre histoire! Si Carlisle avait abdiqué quand son fils lui avait dit qu'il n'allait quand même pas laisser trois jeunes filles toute seule dans un tel périple parce que «tu m'as appris à être un gentleman, papa» avait-il dit. Esmé pour sa part avait été furieuse et avait passé un savon à Ed par téléphone, finalement, se rendant à l'évidence que s'était de toute façon trop tard puisque nous étions déjà loin, elle demanda seulement à son fils de téléphoner pour donner des nouvelles et lui précisa bien qu'il sera puni à son retour.

-Bon je demande une pause s'il vous plait, j'en peux plus ! Cria Jane

-D'accord arrêtons nous quelques minutes, fit Ed

-Yeaahhhhhhhh ! surgit-telle

Elle courra, ouvrit la porte arrière du cabriolet, qui soit dit en passant avait été réparé à merveille, fouilla quelques secondes dans notre pagaille puis sortis triomphante avec la couverture que nous avions amenée de New York en prévision de nuits fraiches.

Je vis immédiatement ce qu'elle prévoyait et je courus à mon tour récupérer la guitare qu'Edward n'avait pas omis d'apporter avec lui pour ce voyage.

Pendant ce temps ce dernier, ainsi que Rose nous regardaient tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai que nous avions l'air de deux folles, mais ceux qui nous connaissent depuis toujours n'y portent même plus attention.

Jane installa la couverte jaune au milieu de la route et j'y posais la guitare dessus.

Avec Jane on s'installa bien pendant que les deux autres nous fixaient encore. _Ils sont longs à la détente quand même ! _

Je mis ma tête sur le ventre de Janou me retrouvant coucher à l'horizontale tandis ce qu'elle se trouvait à la verticale.

-Mais allez venez, finit par dire Jane à Rose et Ed

Rose s'installa avec la tête sur mon ventre et Edward s'assit en indien et attrapa sa guitare.

-Vous savez que s'il y a une voiture qui passe nous sommes foutus pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr qu'on le sait, quoi que peut-être aurions-nous le temps de nous lever, mais c'est ce qui fait que le moment est encore plus précieux, Jane et moi on fait ça tout le temps depuis que nous sommes toutes petites, dis-je

Il me sourit en réponse. Son beau, et magnifique sourire tueur de culotte.

_Musique: Here comes the sun- the Beatles _

Edward commença à jouer et à chanter

_Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun, and I say__  
__It's all right_

Wow j'aime beaucoup cette chanson et en plus il chante trop bien Edward.

_Little darling__  
__It's been a long, cold lonely winter__  
__Little darling__  
__It feels like years since it's been here_

Les filles et moi commençâmes à chanter les chœurs nous nous amusions beaucoup en prenant de petites poses.

_Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun, and I say__  
__It's all right_

_Little darling__  
__The smiles returning to the faces__  
__Little darling__  
__It seems like years since it's been here_

Je me levais et pris la main de Rose et de Jane et nous commençâmes à danser et tourbillonner tout en chantant avec Edward le sourire aux lèvres.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling  
I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
It's all right  
It's all right_

C'est exactement le genre de moment que j'apprécie plus que tout dans la vie. Tout le monde croit à tort que j'aime seulement ce qui est luxueux et magistral, mais même s'il est vrai que j'apprécie cela de temps en temps, ce que j'ai le plus c'est l'authenticité.

Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel avec ma famille, mais ce n'est plus important aujourd'hui celle que je considère vraiment comme ma famille c'est Jane, ma sœur de cœur depuis toujours.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'Edward s'était approché pendant que Rosalie et Jane continuaient à danser.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse Bella ? Me demanda-t-il avec un baise-main

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Edward, dis-je

-Tu m'en vois ravi, me glissa-t-il à 'oreille pendant qu'il mettait sa main derrière ma taille

_Satanés frissons de merde _

J'avais appris à connaitre Edward pendant ces 2 semaines de routes que nous avions faites ensemble et je découvrais chaque jour à quel point je l'appréciais. _  
__  
_Il était époustouflant par son assurance, son charisme et son charme. Incroyablement beau aussi, mais sa personnalité était tout autant agréable. Bon agréable n'est peut-être pas le bon parce qu'il grrr ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois…

-Je crois que le moment aurait été parfait pour te glisser une phrase du genre tu sens bonne, me dit-il, mais la vérité c'est que tu n'as pas pris de douche depuis trois et ça commences à se sentir, dit-il en profitant pour me mettre une main aux fesses et en plissant le nez

Puis bien entendu il se tordu de rire en voyant ma stupide expression choquée.

-Va te faire foutre Cullen, riais-je, et bas les pattes

Et il m'embrassa le bout du nez et je fondais encore. _Espèce de faible_

Après avoir poussé la voiture pendant des heures, nous arrivions finalement à une station-service à 11h.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un orgasme, dis-je en apercevant le petit commerce, ENFIIINNN! Cris-je

Hallelujah, hallelujah,** hallelujah**

5 putains d'heures à pousser un satané de voiture de merde

-Pardon mon bébé, dis-je à ma voiture en lui faisant un petit bisou

Edward me regarda en secouant la tête l'air de dire, même pas la peine de demander.

Après avoir mis de l'essence, j'entrai payer avec Edward qui nous avait pris chacun un café et quelques paquets de gâteaux pour la route. Les filles avaient déjà pris place à l'arrière de la voiture pour une sieste étant épuisée.

J'allais moi-même côté passager en lançant mes clés à Edward qui fut très heureux de pouvoir conduire. Il n'aimait pas être à l'arrière de la voiture à cause de ses longues jambes.

Nous avions pris le temps de prendre un plan des environs aussi pour découvrir que nous étions maintenant en Oklahoma dans la petite ville de Murphy, comté de Mayes.

-Cette ville est une minuscule petite fourmi au milieu de la planète, m'écriais-je pour la énième fois, 231 habitants, continuais-je, oh mon dieu

-Je suis juste heureux de voir qu'il y a pire que Forks, ria Edward

-C'est juste terrible, pour une fille comme moi qui adore la grande ville, c'est atroce, non, mais pauvres gens

-Tu sais Bee, il y a des personnes qui aiment bien vivre dans ces petites bourgades parce que tout le monde se connait c'est très intimes et conviviales, dit-il

-je sais, je sais, râlai-je

-Tout le monde n'est pas né à New York City

-J'admets que tu as raison, mais même toi qui vient de Forks trouve qu'une ville de 231 habitants c'est ridiculement petit, dis-je

Nous conduisîmes toute l'après-midi à travers l'état d'Oklahoma, direction Oklahoma City.

-Oh mon dieu, dis-je en apercevant devant moi les vestiges de la tornade datant de mai dernier

-Je crois qu'on vient d'atteindre Moore*, dit Edward

Des tonnes de maisons étaient encore détruites

-C'est horrible ce que la nature peut faire, dis-je

-Oui j'ose à peine imaginer ce que c'était il y a quelques mois, dit Rosalie

La vie est tellement éphémère et nous accordons beaucoup trop d'importance au bien matérielle. J'accorde beaucoup trop d'importance à toutes ces choses, réalisai-je

C'est horrible parce que la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas les moyens de se reconstruire, les bien matérielles sont partie, mais aussi les souvenirs en ces lieux, les photos et les objets précieux à leurs cœurs. Le pire est certainement la mort de 24 personnes et les blessures de centaines de personnes. Foutue tornade meurtrière.

-Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter ici, dis Jane quand on passa devant un mémorial fait de fleurs et de chandelles avec les photos des malheureux qui ont perdu la vie

Nous sortîmes de la voiture par respect, pour ces gens que nous ne connaissions pas, mais qui ne méritaient pas de finir ainsi.

-On pourrait faire une minute de silence, dit Rosalie

-C'est une bonne idée Rose, répondis-je, pour témoigner de notre indignation envers les injustices de ce monde, particulière ici pour les victimes de catastrophes naturelle

Pendant notre minute de silence je pris le temps d'observer les alentours, on pouvait voir facilement que la reconstruction de la ville étant en train d'être effectuée, mais les dommages restait encore tellement présent et je sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux en pensant à toutes les épreuves traversées par les habitants de Moore et des environs.

A cet instant je me sentais tellement égoïste parce qu'avec ma vie presque parfaite. Je me promis de faire quelque chose de bien pour le monde, aussi souvent que possible.

Mais quand je sentis Edward glisser sa main dans la mienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Nous reprîmes la route jusqu'à Oklahoma City après avoir croisé quelques cowboys.

_Genre des vrais cowboys, woowwww_

Jane et moi avions été vraiment excitées à l'idée de voir ses hommes vêtus de vraie botte de cowboy, de vrai chapeau de cowboy, de vrai jean de cowboy (ok ça reste un jean) et de vraie chemise carrelée de cowboy !

-Un autre Bella, un autre regarde, me cria Jane en me pointant un jeune homme qui marchait nonchalant

-en tout cas lui ne se doute probablement que deux folles hystériques le suivent du regard comme ça, se moqua Rose

Seulement une trentaine de minutes, plus tard nous arrivèrent à Oklahoma City et nous allèrent diner au cattlemen's steak house, restaurant qui nous avait été recommandé par tout le monde que nous avions rencontré. C'est-à-dire quelques cowboys à qui Jane et moi avions été heureuses de parler et l'employé du kiosque de bonbons où nous étions allez.

_Merci monsieur le GPS de nous avoir si bien guidé _

-Une table pour quatre s'il vous plait, demanda poliment Edward à l'hôtesse

-Avez-vous une réservation ? Demanda-telle

_Foutue foutue merde, encore et toujours!_

-Nous n'en avons pas, répondis Edward

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de place pour vous dans ce cas

-C'est ici que nous désirions diner, dis-je, nous sommes venu de New York et un ami nous à recommander ce restaurant, inventai-je

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais ce n'est pas possible, répondis la femme qui ne semblait pas se sentir désolée du tout

-Oh bien, fis-je faussement déçu, Pete sera très dessus il voulait notre avis sur le restaurant avant d'y faire un tour pour un article…

-Pete ? S'intéressa la femme

-Oui Pete Wells* pour le New York Times, un grand ami de mon père, dis-je

-Le critique gastronomique, fis telle avec de gros yeux, je vais tout de suite voir ce qu'on peut faire, ajouta-telle en partant chercher quelqu'un

Nous la vîmes au loin nous pointé du doigt et un homme se dirigea vers nous

-Je vous reconduis à votre table, je suis désolée du malentendu créer, nous relata l'homme

Nous prîmes place à table

-Je suis Nicolas, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Je vous envoie une serveuse sous peux pour prendre vos commandes, compléta-t-il en reculant

Une fois qu'il fut parti Jane ne pus retenir son rire

-Bien jouer Bella, me félicita-telle

-Merci, merci, fis-je sur un ton beaucoup trop théâtral

-Qui est Pete Wells, me demanda Rose

-Le critique gastronomique du New York Times, répondis-je

-Ton père le connaît ?

-Non pas du tout, riais-je, mais bon appétit et n'oublier pas de jouer le jeu

C'est sur un éclat de rire général que la serveuse se pointa à notre table.

…

*La ville de Moore en Oklahoma a été frappée par une importante tornade le 20 mai 2013 tuant 24 personnes et blessant 387 autres

*Pete Wells est critique gastronomique pour le New York Times depuis 2011

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire

P.-S. Je vous réserve un POV Edward pour le prochain

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et une bonne année si je ne reviens pas ici avant le 1er, mais je vais m'efforcer de faire au plus vite

XXX


End file.
